custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zanywoop/Moc drop- Lurker, lariska, Gorast, and other villains.
Greetings! Welcome to my most recent mocs blog. Most of the mocs concerned here are either recreations of canon mocs or dark hunters, so I tried out some different designs, new techniques. Now, I tried to stay very close to canon with several of these mocs- That at times takes precedence over style. Also, I will say now, I have about 5 chapters of my story done, but I'm not confident in it just yet, so that's still in the pipelines. I'd add more pages for my mocs, but much of my work is done with my laptop, and there have been.... Massive issues which led to me nearly punching a hole in the wall. Anyhoo, Mocs. These won't all come at the same time- I may leak them in waves or trickle them, depending on scheduling. Gorast Pre-vamp Seeing as my main character is a toa of magnetism, I already painted a target on his head. Some people just don't take their scientist lives quietly- Gorast sees a target, and is already en route. IMG_1209.JPG|This is pre-mistika Gorast, so I'm not using her mosquito face. Still same mask, same colorscheme... IMG_1208.JPG|Same claws. IMG_1207.JPG|As a WoW player, whose main character uses massive arm weapons... I felt Bionicle was sorely lacking in hulking claws. These *may* be a bit long, but ya know what they say. If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing. IMG_1210.JPG|Bop! Lariska Fun fact- In my long amounts of searching, I never found a single accurate Lariska model. Because everyone assumes she's a vortixx; She is not. She can in fact use a mask, like the prime races of the league of six kingdoms. IMG_1219.JPG|Now, even still, my version has flaws- Mine, while it has the colorscheme, the mask, the arm, and the kinves, is not as she is described. IMG_1220.JPG|Ya see, I wanted a less... Feminine female moc. Kinda Like Strika from transformers. Unfortunately, her actual specifications are |Limber." So this is a version 1 moc. IMG_1218.JPG|Despite issues with the waste, I kinda like this Moc. it feels suitably strong, and I feel the bandoliers ame out well. IMG_1221.JPG|Stabby stabby deathbots. "Unleashed" TBA "Bloodlust" The second in the wild three group with Unleashed and Savage (For those who don't know, that's a hearthstone reference), Bloodlust is a former warlord with a penchant for extreme violence hidden behind a veil of composure. IMG_1261.JPG|A member of Carapar's spcies (How I imagined they look), though he eschewed a mask for the head of a Skakdi. IMG_1260.JPG|Be it through technology, natural deviation, or some form of ritual, Bloodlust has a power unique mostly to him. He is 100% immune to elemental energy, and when hit converts it to adrenaline. On top of that, he can then send out all the acquired energy in a massive shockwave, burning all remaing adrenaline. IMG_1259.JPG|It's known that around 500 years before the Toa-Dark Hunter War, his medium sized nation was taken down by a combination of attacks by Zyglak and Skakdi. Knowing the end to the conflict could not be far, he liquidated all his nations assets and left them to rot while he retreated to Xia IMG_1252.JPG|There, he purchased a very experimental weapon- the original cordak blaster. Much larger then the kind the Toa Mahri found, this version must vent smake, and needs to be fueled when engaged. IMG_1255.JPG|This tradeoff is not without perks- This version of the cordak blaster comes with a personal shield or it's owner, that prevents any of the missiles from exploding near them. The pricetag on this and continued Ammo clips is exorbinant, But Bloodlust balanced it out, semingly. Word has it The Shadowed One struck an accord with the Manufacturer of the device in order to keep Bloodlust in ranks. IMG_1262.JPG|Despite abandoning his nation, Bloodlust maintains he did what he had to. He claims that the Skakdi getting their hands on the fortunes could have cause untold destruction, and claims he will one day return for his people. IMG_1257.JPG|However, The Shadowed One discovered taht if he led a team of Skakdi, they could use their powers to grant him massive adrenaline rushes. At the y=time of The Toa/Dark Hunter War, he leads Quondak, Uledann, and a member of Airwatcher's species (to carry his gun when not in use). IMG_1258.JPG|Fun Fact: The weapon was originally going to be a flamethrower, and the exhasut ports were on the other side of the jetpacks. Bloodlust syas he will never name, and does not understand why anyone would. "Husk" TBA "Zealot" Ignore the name- I don't have a good one for this model just yet. He's not actually a dark hunter, but he isn't exactly your average toa. IMG_1241.JPG|This was made simply because I wanted to see if I could do a toa of stone. Success? I think so. IMG_1242.JPG|This character (Still no name) appears about twice throughout the canonical story, once in the first story, once in the second. IMG_1243.JPG|If you take a long look here, you may notice something. I'm fairly adamant on the re-use of designs ( as in I rarely do it exactly)- Compare this to some other of my creations, both design-wise and character-wise. Uledann I shifted my Skakdi roster a teense- Now Uledann is the man with the pegleg (previously Quondak). A devious leader, he and the rest of his team (Quondak, reidak, and two others) were created as earlier experiments by Spiriah, and were sent after Lemid and co. in attempt to procure one of the "miracle matoran"- While they believe this is for domination of Zakaz, the brotherhood has other ideas. IMG_1222.JPG|For the record, I hate the skakdi design. The heads are huge and difficult to paint, the body is cramped, and the arms don't work well. Shame they are such awesome characters. IMG_1223.JPG|It's late, so I'm not retaking this shot :P I went for a custom arm weapon, 'cos... IDK, actually. Originality? IMG_1224.JPG|"Unsheathed" it's just the Hahli claw and a matoro claw back to back. Not the prettiest, but it'll do. Skakdi aren't the prettiest, either. Quondak Revamp Crossbowm- I mean Quondak was updated as well. I previously only used a pegleg 'cos there weren't enough parts to replicate the leg design I liked. I found a second Malum head, so I retconned. IMG_1225.JPG|Oh yeah, and the crossbow's updated. It was a bit less bulky than desired. IMG_1248.JPG|And it's 100% not because everyone who read my first blog was talking about it. IMG_1226.JPG|I swear, totally not that obv- And oh hey, now it has a springloaded (Reeeaaalllyyyy slowly springloaded) reload function! Ain't that neat! IMG_1227.JPG|Oh wait, this was supposed to be about Quondak. Heh heh heh.... IMG_1228.JPG|You have no idea how little articulation skakddi have. Actually, if you were building in 2006(7?), you probably do. They were both supposed be doing that pose... Toa Kolres Ok, a few of these aren't villains. Kolres, as some may know, is one of the Toa fated to win some war, some day. A memeber of Lemiddus' team, Kolres is the logical one. He prefers to stay behind the others and attack opponents with Golems made of earth. IMG_1217.JPG|With his Mask of Mastercrafting, Kolres can create missiles, weapons, and non-thinking beings from dirt. IMG_1216.JPG|Kolres, seing the destructive way Lemiddus fights and Oreg's massive Plasma bursts, resolved to go into battles strategically. However, he overvalues his own intelligence in these situations. IMG_1215.JPG|He maintains the same body to left fist size discrepancy from his Matoran years. Despite having decent physical strength, he tries to stay far away from the main sections of combat. A timeline of the many faces of Makabrey Makabrey as a character is one of my oldest, coming about teh same time as Lemiddus, name wise. That was around 2012. Since then, many revamps, personality chnages, and a universe change later, and he's gone from main nemesis to main character. Noimage.jpg|The original design has been lost to time, through it was a green and silver Hordika with Corroder's head and a mechanical arm. IMG_0204.JPG|This is the second version, still a villain, but now a toa of sonics. Howver, from then on the concept is the same- A toa of Sonics with a Mask of "Cloning" Old Makabrey.JPG|A later and ill-advised Titan Makabrey. Not my greatest endeavour in history. Also mind you, the color of these past few is not condusive to a toa of sonics. IMG_1212.JPG|Not less than five days ago, I'd have still been posting this Moc. But now.. Redesigns are in progress. The new, and maybe final Makabrey will be coming soon. Very soon. Currently unnamed Magnet Toa At the start of the toa dark hunter war, Lemiddus is not with the rest of the team. We all know that Toa of Magnetism and Iron are both high powered fighters, and Lemiddus is shunted off into a team of these prodigal sons to level the enemy fleet. I haven't done all the mocs yet, or characterization. So here's just a quick design I came up with. IMG_1244.JPG|I don't usually make custom toa, but when I do... IMG_1245.JPG|I give them Powerlances. IMG_1246.JPG|Honestly, I like this moc- Though you guys be the judge, too feminine? Toa Naho TBA "Lurker" Duh duh dum. Duh duh dum. DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH IMG_1233.JPG|DUHDUHDUH IMG_1235.JPG|ALBINO LURKER! IMG_1236.JPG|Canonically, we all know Lurker was red. In story, that's a cover ploy. See, I explore the whole murder he got deported for in my first story. And you'll see how that turns out for Lemiddus and Co. 250px-Lurker.jpg|This man has really small shoulders, and he is very insecure about that. This just in for comparison. So, what's different in mine? Well, the tail is no no longer two-pronged, the grasper limbs are shrunk ( I was avoiding using the old gray legs), and I couldn't get a Kopaka sword in silver. Other than that, they are two very similar mocs- Leg size, hand design, chest width, and even the head (really look at the two, it's uncanny.) IMG_1237.JPG|Onto the build! Apart from the head, this MoC is 100% custom, and even then the head is mounted in an unorthodox manner. I'm fairly proud of this MoC (Though Yilks was gutted for bohrok teeth, he's gonna need to be remade. Again) lights are out of commission for a while. Pretend he's in the archives. IMG_1238.JPG|Funny how close the Takadox head is to the official lurker design. I'll pass it off as gender differences or.. somethin'. As a race, Lurker's people live(d) on the northern continent. YEs, that northern continent. They maintain a massive docking system around the side of the island (which is really, really ovular) where Lemiddus and Co. both meet Yilks and Jengus and also participate in a murder investigation. IMG_1239.JPG|Lurker truly comes into focus in the second story, which takes place during the Toa Dark Hunter war. He stalks and hunts Lemiddus as he hunts down his old team, and I'll put it forward. He *will* kill a few characters. Oreg here indicates nothing- He's just really light and has the correct feet for that pose, so don't worry 'bout it. Closing and Bionicle: CCG get together Sorry that I do things slowly on the pages and the book - S'just in my nature. I can't give you an approximate time for when that's done. Oh, but I can give you this- I will be on the BCCG on Saturday, maybe Sunday 2-5 PM Pacific Coast time. I may be on early to Deckbuild, IDK. You wanna hang, drop by, shoot me a message. We can even skype talk (If that works on my end, I never know...). I have new paints in Red (Which works), Green (Which works), Blue (Which isn't really the right color), Silver (Which is untested), and Gold (Which is untested AND on the ceiling And is what love is made of. Or sumpin.) Until then, thanks for dropping by and reading, and I hope to see you again soon. I'll try to respond to most comments if I can. Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 05:35, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts